People are utilizing portable electronic devices for an increasing number and variety of tasks. It is not uncommon for a user to have a personal media player, notebook computer, cell phone, and electronic book reader, among other such devices. Further, the demands on these devices increase as the devices offer enhanced functionality. For example, a tablet computer or portable gaming platform might perform most, if not all, of the tasks performed by the devices above. Thus, the amount of resource and power consumption required by these devices tends to increase, along with the need for the devices to have sufficient power for a user to utilize the devices as necessary.
In many instances a user will utilize certain functionality during certain times of day, such as using Bluetooth® while driving or WiFi while at home. If the user wants to conserve power on the device, the user might turn this functionality off when it is not needed. In many cases, however, the user will forget to turn the functionality off, which can lead to an unnecessary drain on power, as well as on aspects such as processing capacity and bandwidth. Further, even when the user remembers to turn the functionality off, the user might not enjoy having to continually turn certain functionality on and off each day.